Cardfight! Vanguard: Phoenix Dragon
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: A war between inhabitants on the planet Cray is setting into motion. Akari Sayo is the only one who knows of the Crossride ability and Aichi has the power of Psyquilia at his disposal. Along with Kamui, Misaki and Kai, the 5 of them will go to nationals in order to stop Ren Suzugamori from conquering all. He flees to Cray in person and our heroes follows him to the war-torn planet.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I started watching Cardfight Vanguard lately and I'm addicted to it, even though I don't play the game. Please enjoy my first Vanguard story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Cardfight Vanguard belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Star light, star bright...the first star I'll see tonight. Will I fall or will my might, demolish my opponents completely from my sight?" A slight chuckle and then the sip of wine. "Yes..I'd go for the latter." A pause and then, "My units are strewed across the planet of Cray, the world of which Vanguard resides and do battle. No one can challenge me, not with the power I have received." The sound of feet shuffling towards the window. "Ahh such beauty that comes from the star, how harmonized they look as one...so grand would it be if I controlled the entire world as well as the planet of Cray..." A swoosh of the hair and a more vibrant laugh. "A toast to you, fair moon!" The wine glass held high towards the celestial body. "I pledge upon this cup that I won't let anyone take my rightful place as the king of Vanguard!"

* * *

_On the planet Cray..._

The planet Cray is divided into six nations; the United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Star Gate, Dark Zone, Magallanica, and Zoo. Each nation is ruled by different clans and each continent was close enough to one another. One such clan, the Royal Paladins led by King of Knights Alfred were uneasy tonight. They marched in single file and looked over to the boarders where the Dragon Empire lay. Unknown for the ruler, it can be assumed that the Dragonic Overlord has risen to power and now he has put his assaults on standby. Not far lay the Star Gate, ruled by Asura Kaiser, Mr. Invincible and the Nova Grapplers. The disturbing aura and chaos also stirs up tension between the clans of the Dark Zone, Magallanica and Zoo as their inhabitants line up for war. Far above the creator watches with pain as the creatures prepare for a senseless war with each other.

_My dear beings, our world is in peril, set about on the path to destruction. No such force has ever been witness by the inhabitants of Cray. Should this battle cease to exist, the planet Cray would be peaceful once more but, should there be light, there must be dark. Only with the hope of a light beacon that emerges from the human world will calm them down and the planet of Cray can once again be peaceful. O myth of the burning dragon of heart, the shining armor of the knight, the sweetness of the moon goddess, the flames of the Lord and the strength of the stars, come to reunite the clans and get rid of the darkness of the corrupt king.  
_

* * *

_Earth..._

_ "_What a weird dream I had. Somehow something was talking to me about a battle on the planet Cray." The sunlight shined in through my window, blinding me as I woke up. Yawning without much enthusiasm, I shuffled to the window and looked out. Little wisp of cloud decorated the sky and the birds were singing their lovely tunes. Down below, I watched the paper boy on one of his daily routes and the flower girl next door was busy arranging and watering the flowers for the day.

"Today's Saturday, I might as well do the usual...well actually" Smiling, I went back inside and looked at the calendar. "Today's the big day!" Giggling to myself, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I noticed my deck laying on top of my desk as I got dressed so I grabbed them on my way out.

"Good morning Mom, good morning Dad!" I raced downstairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning Akari!" Mother replied.

"How's my little Vanguard champ doing this fine day?" My father joked as he looked at the newspaper.

"Daaaad, I'm only 15 years old and a freshman in high school." I gave him the best puppy look ever.

"All the more reason to believe that you will do well in your first tournament down at the card shop!" He gave me a wink. "I know who well you have bonded with that special card I got during my travels."

"That's right dear," mother spoke. "Your father wouldn't stop talking about how he obtained that card."

"It all started–"

"No time Dad, I have to go soon!" Stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth, I quickly put my shoes on and bolted out the door.

"Make sure you do your best!" My dad shouted as he got ready for work. I just waved back with a smile on my face. My parents were Vanguard players but they didn't go to nationals so it is my dream to one day go to nationals and win.

* * *

_Card Capital..._

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Kids of all ages!" The sound of the store owner's voice reached my ears as I entered the shop. There were a lot of kids but luckily most of them were spectators. "To celebrate the opening of this shop, I'm hosting a tournament play! You can battle all you want, free of charge! Now then, go battle!" The shop started buzzing with activity as kids started playing.

"Umm...uhh.." I looked around but noticed that no one wanted to battle against me.

"Hey...kid." Hearing a voice behind me, I looked back to see this tall guy, his eyebrows scrunched together in an aggravated manner. His black hair was protruding in two directions and he had the nastiest grin on his face. "You looking for someone to battle? Then come and challenge the one and only Morikawa!"

"Uhhh okay..." I followed him to a table and sat down. Morikawa sat on the opposite side and took out his deck. We shuffled our decks, placed a Grade 0 unit faced down in the middle and drew 5 cards.

"You ready?" He gave me a grin.

"Sure! Stand up my Vanguard!" I said.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" Morikawa shouted and we flipped over the cards and the battle began.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello everyone, I have decided to rewrite the entire chapter so I hope it is a lot more interesting. Yes I know on my profile page it says this story is on hold but I felt like you all want something new to read out of this story. With that said, this story is still on hold but I wanted to rewrite the beginning once more.

I want to thank everyone who gave me their advice on how to structure the deck properly, especially Hard Tack for taking the time to get the deck in order, as well as Bznboy for the modifications. So Akari's deck is as follows...

Grade 0: 17  
Wolfgal X 1  
Blue Ray Dracokid X 4  
Wingdragon Arc X 4  
Gatling Claw Dragon X 4  
Dragon Monk Genjo X 4

Grade 1: 14  
Bahr X4  
Barri X4  
Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara X3  
Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga X3

Grade 2: 11  
Beserk Dragon X 2  
Burning Red Dragon X 4  
Bellicosity Dragon X 3  
Majin Soldat X 2

Grade 3: 8  
Blazing Flare Dragon X 2  
Burning Blood Dragon X 4  
Vortex Dragon X 2

**Some status info for some of the units...**

Burning Red Dragon  
Grade 2, 9000 Power, Shield 5000, Kagero, Flame Dragon  
AUTO (V): [Counterblast (2)] When this card's attack hits a rearguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand this unit.

Burning Blood Dragon  
Grade 3, 10000 Power, Kagero, Flame Dragon  
AUTO: When this unit is placed on (V), if "Burning Red Dragon" is in the soul, You may retire up to one of your opponents rearguards.

Burning Phoenix Dragon (comes later in the story)  
Grade 3, 11000 Power, Kagero, Flame Dragon  
CONT (V) If a card named "Neo Burning Dragon" is in the soul, this unit gains +2000 power.  
ACT (V) [CB 3 & discard a "Burning Phoenix Dragon" from your hand] This unit gets "AUTO (V): When this unit attack hits a vanguard, retire all your opponent's rearguards." until the end of turn.  
(V/R) If you do not have another «Kagero» vanguard or rearguard, this unit gains -2000

Wolfgal  
Grade 0, 5000 Power, Shield 10000, Kagero, High Beast  
AUTO: Pioneer (When another unit from the same clan rides this unit, you may call this card to (R))  
AUTO (R): [Counterblast (1) & put this unit into your soul] When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted a «Kagero», you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's grade 0 rear-guards, and retire it.

Wingdragon Arc (Critical Trigger)  
Grade 0, 4000 Power, Shield 10000, Kagero, Flame Dragon  
ACT: [Move this unit into soul] All your Kagero Flame Dragon gets Power + 2000 until end of turn.


	2. Chapter 1: The first match

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _Cardfight Vanguard: Pheonix Dragon_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Cardfight Vanguard belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first match**

"Wolfgal!" My Grade 0 unit stood poise upon the barren terrain of the planet Cray. His black claws flexed slightly as his silver-gray fur bristled in anticipation, red eyes narrowed dangerously. A fully designed armor plate rested comfortable across his chest and in his maul, he held a small dagger.

" Lizard Runner, Undeux." The red lizard, equipped with mechanical wings and two dual swords, this creature is fierce; almost the entire body was covered with armor. He gnashed his teeth for an intimidation effect but Wolfgal just ignored him, his eyes were set on the prize of winning.

"You can go first." Morikawa spoke, gesturing for my first move. I nodded and looked at the cards in my hand, they weren't bad at all. In my mind, a strategy was starting to form but I wasn't quite sure yet. Knowing that the person that goes first couldn't attack the other player, I decided to play safe.

"I ride Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara." A shimmering light engulf my Vanguard and Wolfgal was replaced with the Dragon Mage, whose serpent tail twitched slightly. With a demon staff in hand, only a scarlet-color cloak covered the face and a necklace stringed with skulls added to the accessory. A slight hiss escaped his lips. "When another unit from the same clan rides Wolfgal, I may call him to the Rearguard." I moved Wolfgal back behind Kimnara. "That's all for now, it's your turn."

"Hmm surprise surprise." Morikawa grinned as he looked at his hand. _Wahoo look at these grade 3s! This match is as good as done! But wait, I don't want this match to end quite so fast, I want my opponent to have a good taste of my power!_ "I ride the Embodiment of Armor, Bahr." The Undeux was replaced with a creepy looking character, fully clad in red armor and held a really vicious blade. He practically looks like a zombie in my opinion. "Next I summon Demon Eater to the unit circle." He threw down the said card next to his vanguard. Demon Eater took the shape of a beautiful woman with elf-like ears. Onyx colored hair tumbled all the way down to her knees and her clothing consist of a spaghetti-strap top and a long skirt. She has malicious red eyes and what looks like a diamond-shape jewel that runs across her forehead.

"First, I'll attack your Vanguard with Bahr."

_Let's see, Bahr has 8000 power and Kimnara has 5000 power in defense..….it's that grade 3 unit I need to be weary about._ "I don't guard. " I announced as my Mage winced in pain against Bahr's attack. A card flew off the top of my deck and placed itself in the damage zone. _One more attack, I have to stand firm. _

"Next, I'll have Demon Eater attack your Vanguard." The creature had an evil smirk plastered on her face as she prepared to attack.

_She has 10000 in power, I have to be very careful….some of these grade 2 units don't have enough power to block._ I looked at the situation in hand._ With only Mage and Wolfgal, this could end up in a very bad situation. _" I….don't guard."

"Check the twin drive." Morikawa drew the cards slowly. "First check." No trigger. "Second check." No trigger. I silently sighed with relieve as the damage was done and two cards flew off the stack and into the damage zone.

"Curses, you got lucky there." Morikawa shook his head with a grunt. "All right, you are up."

"Okay." _Nice, I saved myself there._ I placed a finger on the top card of the deck and paused. There was this pleasant feeling that touched my finger and I smiled. Morikawa gave me a look of puzzlement but disregarded it.

_You have appeared right underneath my fingertip, it's a nice feeling._ "Light the sky with your burning crimson hue! I ride…" I placed the card down upon the vanguard circle. "Burning Red Dragon!" The battle field exploded as my Vanguard wrapped himself in a fiery vortex, the intense heat kicked up waves upon waves of dust as the competitors shielded their eyes against the flames raging might. Suddenly an eye glared out from the flames and two massive claws ripped the flames apart. A massive scarlet head snaked out of the flames followed by two bony wings with silky membranes. Two sturdy hind legs and one long tail completed the transformation. The monster opened his mouth full of razor sharp teeth and roared. Even Morikawa leaned back from the force.

"I then place Bellicosity Dragon, Wingdragon Arc and Wyvern Guard, Barri in the unit circles." Bellicosity Dragon was a dragon clad with a red armor-like hide and red wings. He is smaller in comparison to the Burning Red Dragon. Wingdragon Arc was a flame dragon with two massive horns on his crown, some armor plates riding down his neck and he wields two blunt-bladed swords. With a golden or creamy colored hide and a tail tipped with spikes, this beast becomes ferocious when ticked off. Lastly Wyvern Guard Barri could best be described as a medieval knight riding upon a mechanical dragon. I looked at Morikawa was a grin. "Now it's my turn." I pointed to Barri first. "I'll attack your Vanguard with Barri."

_That unit only has 6000 power…. Bahr has 5000 power in defense._ "I don't guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger." I revealed the top card. The attack went through and Morikawa received damage. "Next, Burning Red Dragon with the support of Wolfgal will attack your Vanguard."

_Grrr…..that power is at 14000…I can't defend against that…well I mean I can but she might have another trick up her sleeve, I have to save up the power._ " I, I don't guard." Bahr raised his arms in defense against the burning swipes of the claws. I checked the drive trigger and showed my opponent, it was a Critical Trigger. "I add 5000 and a Critical to Bellicosity Dragon. Lastly, with the support of Wingdragon Arc, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your Vanguard."

_That power was at 13000 and with the boost of 5000 it now stands at 18000 …._ "I don't guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger. First check." No trigger. "Second check." I smiled and showed it to Morikawa. "Stand Trigger. I stand Burning Red Dragon and use him to attack your Vanguard once more."

"Hmm….that group over there seems to be gaining a lot of heat huh Misaki?" The store owner asked his niece behind the counter.

"I guess." The girl behind the counter named Misaki spoke, not caring about the tournament at all but in the back of her mind, she was actually interested in the battle. After a few moments of listening to the conversations between opponents, she actually put her magazine down and walked over to the table to watch more closely, her eyes moved swiftly across the board in an analytical manner. Morikawa has 5 damages at the moment and his base was fully loaded with grade 3 units and a grade 1 vanguard. I have 4 damages and he dealt me another blow so now I have 5 damages. Unfortunately his turn ended and it was my turn.

_Morikawa is a great opponent, except for the fact that his deck is based on grade 3s. He started to guard against my attacks at the last minute though….I wonder why he didn't do that sooner._ I drew a card and launched my attack. The final blown was dealt and Morikawa hung his head as the top card of his deck landed on the damage zone.

"How…how can the great and awesome Morikawa get beaten like this?!" He looked at the board. "I was sooooo close to winning!"

"I had a great time, Mr. Morikawa." I smiled as he looked up at me. "Let's battle again sometime." That got his hopes up and he puffed up his chest. "Of course! The one and only Morikawa will battle you again and win!"

_In his dreams…._ Misaki thought with annoyance. She caught my eye accidentally as I packed up my cards, lost in my own thoughts._ Even if I only managed to snag one match it was better than none…huh? Why is that woman staring at me like that? _We were staring a bit longer than usual and I felt this awkward chill running along my spin.

"C-c-can I help you?" I asked meekly when we stared.

"N-no, it's fine." She replied, turning her head to find the wall as interesting as my face. I simply nodded, grabbed my deck and thanked the store manager.

"Please drop by tomorrow if you have time. We'd love for you to visit us." He flashed a smile. I nodded in response and left Card Capital, the adrenaline from the match was still pumping within my veins.

* * *

_At home…..._

"I'm home!" I closed the door and placed my shoes gently near the shoe rack.

"Welcome back, dinner will be ready in five minutes." My mother replied from the kitchen as I took a sit at the table.

"So, how was today's match?" My father asked me, looking at me from behind the newspaper which he forgot to read this morning.

"It was amazing! I've never felt so….alive!" I chattered away about the match and everything, it was hard to find a stopping point from my motor-mouth.

"The most important thing about Vanguard that I want you to know is that you don't have to win every single fight. It'll be great if you did by all means but you should know that there will be those matches where you are bound to lose. So keep smiling and enjoy yourself."

"I know, I know." I assured him that I will always enjoy the game whether I win or lose.

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, why don't you and your ol' daddy here play Vanguard?" My dad asked me after eating his second helping of rice.

"That'll be great Dad!" I nodded. "I could use the warm up."

"Oh ho, someone's getting excited here. Tomorrow it is then!" We all laughed. After dinner, I rushed upstairs to my room and cleared my desk of unnecessary items, except school work but I piled it to one side. Taking out my cards, I started rearranging them as if to come up with better strategies. After what seemed like hours, I looked at my clock and realized it was way past my bedtime. Stacking the cards back up, I turned out the lights and hopped into bed.

"Thanks for a great day today! Let's do our best tomorrow." I whispered to my cards and slowly let sleep do its magic.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! I know it's been awhile since I last rewrote the chapters of this story but I had a few troubles and writer blocks on how to proceed. I'm not quite used to writing card game type stories but in due time I hope I will.

I'll put Akari's deck information here so you don't have to flip back and forth between the prologue and this chapter.

Grade 0: 17 Wolfgal X 1 Blue Ray Dracokid X 4 Wingdragon Arc X 4 Gatling Claw Dragon X 4 Dragon Monk Genjo X 4

Grade 1: 14 Bahr X4 Barri X4 Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara X3 Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga X3

Grade 2: 11 Beserk Dragon X 2 Burning Red Dragon X 4 Bellicosity Dragon X 3 Majin Soldat X 2

Grade 3: 8 Blazing Flare Dragon X 2 Burning Blood Dragon X 4 Vortex Dragon X 2

**Some status info for some of the units...**

Burning Red Dragon Grade 2, 9000 Power, Shield 5000, Kagero, Flame Dragon AUTO (V): [Counterblast (2)] When this card's attack hits a rearguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand this unit.

Burning Blood Dragon Grade 3, 10000 Power, Kagero, Flame Dragon AUTO: When this unit is placed on (V), if "Burning Red Dragon" is in the soul, You may retire up to one of your opponents rearguards.

Burning Phoenix Dragon (comes later in the story) Grade 3, 11000 Power, Kagero, Flame Dragon CONT (V) If a card named "Neo Burning Dragon" is in the soul, this unit gains +2000 power. ACT (V) [CB 3 & discard a "Burning Phoenix Dragon" from your hand] This unit gets "AUTO (V): When this unit attack hits a vanguard, retire all your opponent's rearguards." until the end of turn. (V/R) If you do not have another «Kagero» vanguard or rearguard, this unit gains -2000

Wolfgal Grade 0, 5000 Power, Shield 10000, Kagero, High Beast AUTO: Pioneer (When another unit from the same clan rides this unit, you may call this card to (R)) AUTO (R): [Counterblast (1) & put this unit into your soul] When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted a «Kagero», you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's grade 0 rear-guards, and retire it.

Wingdragon Arc (Critical Trigger) Grade 0, 4000 Power, Shield 10000, Kagero, Flame Dragon ACT: [Move this unit into soul] All your Kagero Flame Dragon gets Power + 2000 until end of turn.


End file.
